Memories of the Beach
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: "Tenanglah, dengan benda yg kita buat kita pasti bisa bertemu di pantai ini lagi"


**MEMORIES OF THE BEACH**

**"Stay calm, the special items we have created, will make us meet again here on this beach"**

Title : Memories of the Beach

Author : LdrdKyuon

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Drama

Ratting :T

Cast :

Lee jinki a.k.a ONEW (Shinee)

Choi Minho (Shinee)

Another cast all OC

**Disclaimer : Castnya semua MILIK TUHAN**

**MAAF BILA BANYAK KESALAHAN TYPO DAN BAHASA KURANG DI MENGERTI. Biasa author adalah raja TYPO jadi mohon dimaklumi**

**-_- dan juga Author agak GJ jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

**MOHON REVIEWNYA**

**RA SENENG RASAH DIWOCO**

#DAEHYUN POV#

Aku sekarang sedang berdiri di sebuah pantai dengan langit sore yang indah. Disana aku melihat seorang anak kecil dengan topi beruangnya sedang memandang laut.

"indahnya…." Gumam anak kecil itu sembari duduk dan menekuk lututnya.

Tiba tiba datang seorang anak kecil laki laki mendekati wanita kecil itu. Sepertinya mereka memiliki umur yang sama

"memang….laut itu selalu indah, dimusim apapun dan kapanpun" jawabnya dengan bangga dan tersenyum manis di sebelah wanita kecil itu

Wanita kecil itu mendongak dan melihat laki laki yang ada di sampingnya.

"ya betul betul…." Wanita kecil itu ikut tersenyum

"apalagi kalau kau berenang ke tengah sana, akan banyak ikan, karang dan kerang yang indah" laki laki ini mengarahkan telunjuknya kea rah laut dengan pantulan matahari terbenam

"ya aku ingin… tapi . aku tidak bisa berenang sama sekali" wanita ini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melenguh kesal

"memangnya kalau kau bisa berenang ke tengah laut apa yg akan kau cari. Ikan kah?"

"bukan.. aku ingin mencari kerang kerang yang indah untuk dibuat sebuah kalung"

"bukannya kau bisa membelinya? Disekitar sini banyak yang menjualnya?"

"kalau membuat sendiri akan lebih special"

"ohhhh… kalau begitu besok siang datanglah kemari aku akan mencarikan kerang untukmu" wajah laki laki ini terlihat berseri seri "aku juga ingin membuat sebuah gelang" tambahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"apa benar? Kau janji?" wanita kecil ini memberikan kelingkingnya

"janji..!" kelingking mereka saling bertaut tanda sebuah perjanjian telah disahkan. Senyum indah terukir di bibir laki laki kecil ini. Indah.

"ahh baiklah aku akan kembali besok siang" wanita kecil ini berdiri dengan semangat

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa besok …" laki laki kecil itu berlari meninggalkan wanita kecil itu.

Keesokan harinya aku melihat wanita kecil itu dengan kotak warna AquaBluenya sedang mencari seseorang

"Dimana laki laki itu y?" dia berlari menuju karang yang tinggi untuk mencari sosok mata sipit itu.

"hoeeeeeeee kau dimanaaaaaaa?!" wanita kecil berteriak sangat keras.

"aku disini!" laki laki kecil itu ternyata berada di bawah kerang. Dia sedang menggunakan kacamata renang

"he? Kau bisa berenang?"

"ya iyalahh ^^ akukan tinggal dipinggir pantai, pastinya aku bisa, ya sudah turunlah aku akan kedaratan sekarang" laki laki ini berenang menuju daratan, dan wanita kecil ini berlari turun dari karang.

Laki laki kecil ini menuangkan semua kerang yang dia dapat, di permukaan pasir putih.

"wahhhhhh indahnyaaaa… terimakasih ^^. Ayo kita mulai sama sama" wanita kecil ini membuka kotak Aquabluenya yg berisi peralatan untuk membuat gelang dan kalung

Mereka membuatnya dengan penuh senyum, terlihat dimata polos mereka tak ada beban sedikitpun

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

"akhirnya selesai juga ^^" wanita kecil ini membereskan semua barangnya. "terima kasih… ini untuk yang terakhir kali, aku harus pergi dari kota ini" tambah wanita itu sembari berdiri

"ka..kau mau kemana?" laki laki kecil ini terlihat sangat sedih, karena teman yang baru dia kenal kemarin harus segera pergi sesingkat ini.

"aku harus pindah rumah.. ayahku dipindahkan kerja… dan… kalung ini untukmu saja ^^ ini special loo" wanita kecil itu memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher laki laki kecil.

"ohh.. te..terima kasih. Dan ini gelang ini ku berikan pada mu saja. ^^ supaya imbang " laki laki kecil memakaikan gelang di pergelangan kanan wanita kecil

"apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" senyum dari wanita kecil itu mulai hilang

"tenang dengan barang special yang kita buat kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi disini.. di pantai ini" kata kata dari Laki laki kecil itu membuat wanita kecil tersenyum kembali.

"Namaku… jangan lupa ya ingat namaku…." Entah mengapa nama dari laki laki ini aku tak bisa mendengarnya. Apa aku tuli

"ahh iya iya aku ingat. Namamu….. lalu namaku…" nama dari wanita kecil inipun aku juga tidak bisa mendengarnya. Siapa mereka?

"aku ingat ….. kalau begitu selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi.." laki laki kecil itu pergi dan wanita kecil itu pergi.

Tiba tiba tubuhku terasa berat dan aku terjatuh di tumpukan pasirr putihhh dannn…

"eumhhh" aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit.. dimana aku… kenapa semua serba putih?. Disurgaakah?

"Daehyun kau sudah sadar" wanita paruh baya ini mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku yang sedang di perban

"dae..daehyun? siapa itu?. Kau siapa?" Tanya ku bingung aku memang tak mengenalnya atau mungkin aku tak ingat siapa dia

"ini aku Hyunie bibimu? Dan kau keponakanku yg beranama Park Daehyun"

"aku? Daehyun?"

"kau telah koma selama 2 minggu daehyunie, dan kata dokter kau gagar otak, mungkin itu sebabnya kau tak ingat aku bibimu dan kau tak ingat siapa dirimu"

"ko..koma?.. ke..kenapa?" aku tersentak kaget.

"karena kecelakaan mobil yg dikendarai oleh ayahmu, dan ibumu juga ada didalamnya serta aadikmu"

"ayah? Ibu? Adik?. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Ayah dan ibumu mengalami luka parah dan tak bisa diselamatkan, tapi Adikmu sudah bisa bersekolah kok"

"ayahku? Ibuku? Meninggal?" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kenapa harus kehilangan mereka pada saat aku tak mengingat mereka dan kenangan tentang mereka

"iyaa Daehyunie… tapi tenanglah bibi bersamamu, kau akan tinggal bersama bibi dan pamanmu"

Aku hanya tertuduk dan menangis. Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Seminggu kemudian aku sudah boleh pulang kerumah bibi. Ternyata rumah bibi sangat jauh dari kota, kita pulang dengan menggunakan kereta api.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Benar benar aku tak ingat ini dimana dan apa kenangan yg terjadi disini. Seturun dari kereta kami melanjutkannya dengan jalan kaki. Sepanjang jalan aku melihat sebuahh pantai yang indah

"Rumah bibi ada dipinggir pantai y?"

"ahh tidak terlalu pinggir kok… tapi kalau kau ingin ke pantai itu jalan kaki sekitaar 10 menit sudah sampai. Kau pernah tinggal disini pada saat umur 8 tahun, tapi hanya beberapa bulan karena ayahmu harus dipindahkan kerja di kota"

"ohhh" jawabku singkat, aku tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi, aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang masa kecilku.

Kita sudah sampai dirumah bibi yg sangat sederhana dan sejuk. Didalampun sama seperti diluar, sangat tenang.

"ayo masuk daehyun…"

Aku masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat sekitar. Aku melihat seorang laki laki tinggi tegap sedang membaca Koran dan duduk diruang tamu, karena dia tau hawa kehadiran kami berdua dia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tadinya tertutupi dengan kertas Koran, dia tersenyum padaku

"dia siapa?" tanyaku kepada bibi

"ini pamanmu…."

"hai.. Daehyun bagaimana keadaanmu?" Paman mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku

"a..aku baik baik saja paman."

"y sudah biarkan Daehyun beristirahat untuk persiapan sekolahnya besok.." bibi menuntunku menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Di dalam paman aku melihat seorang anak laki laki kecil berambut panjang berwarna hitam sedang memainkan kertas yang ada didepannya

"pe..permisi, kau siapa?"

Dengan mata berbinar binary laki laki kecil itu melihatku, dan dia langsung berlari memelukku yang tengah mematung di depan kamar

"kakak!" teriaknya dan membuat telingaku sedikit sakit

"ka…kakak?. Jadi kau adikku?"

"ya iyalahh kak! Masak kakak lupa denganku! Aku ini Park Kyumin kak!"

"ma..maaf. aku benar benar lupa siapa kau"

"ya sudah ^^ kakak istirahat ya. Kan besok kakak akan masuk sekolah baru. Byee" Kyumin meninggalkan kamarku. Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kesedihannya, padahal dia dan aku sekarang sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi.

Aku segera menaruh barang baraangku di kamar dan menatanya, kamarku berada dilantai dua rumah bibi. Rumah rumah disekitar hamper semua tidak mempunyai 2 lantai, jadi aku bisa melihat laut dari arah sini.

"ahh.. ini ya baju sekolahku?. Aku kelas berapa ya?, pasti aku sudah SMA. -_- apa iya?"

Hari pun mulai senja, aku beranjak turun kebawah untuk makam malam bersama Bibi, paman, dan adikku.

"selamat malam" sapaku sembari duduk dan meminum segelas air

"selamat malam Daehyunie, bagaimana? Kau suka dengan kamarnya?" Tanya bibi yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"i..iya, aku suka"

"hahahahaha pastilah dia suka sayang kan dia sangat suka dengan pantai" sahut paman yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku

"a..aku? suka pantai?" sekali lagi aku tak tahu tentang ini

"iya kak! Kau bukan hanya suka, TAPI SANGAT SUKA" sahut kyumin yang ternyata daritadi sudah ada disampingku

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ditengah makan malam ini Paman, Bibi, dan Kyumin terlihat sangat nyaman saat berbincang bincang. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum, aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan

Hari pertama masuk sekolahpun tiba, ternyata hari ini ada hari dimana dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Aku melihat seragamku dengan seksama, dan ternyata aku sudah kelas 3. Aku sedikit kaget melihatnya karena belum tentu aku mengingat pelajaran yang kemarin.

"Daehyuniee! Kau terlambat! Cepatlahh!"

Teriakan adari Bibi membubarkan kebingunganku, dan segera beranjak ke bawah.

"ini cepat bawa bekalmu dan ini rotinya dimakan saja dijalan, ini sudah benar benar terlambat" perintah bibi dengan cepat.

"iya iya iya iya!, aishh ini sudah sangat terlambat!"

Dengan cepat aku member salam dan berlari menuju sekolah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Ruma Bibi.

"ahhh! Kenapa harus terlambatt!" teriakku di tengah perjalanan

"iyaaa kenapa kau dan aku bisa terlambat!" sahut seseorang dari belakang dan ikut berlari disampingku

"ka..kau siapa?" tanyaku disela sela hal segenting ini

"bisa bisanya kau masih menanyakan aku siapa di situasi seperti ini!, cepat cepattt!" laki laki ini tiba tiba menarik tanganku dan mengandengku berlari. "kalau kita terlambat kita bakal dikasih hukuman oleh Ketua Osis terkejammmmmmmmmm! Didaerah sini." Tambahnya disela nafasnya yg sudah tidak karuan

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya kita sampai jugaaa!" legaku dibelaakang gerbang sekolah.

"syukurr dehhh! . si Devil Evil President Council gag ada" Lega laki laki yang sepertinya juga setingkatku. "ya sudah aku mau masuk kelas dulu ya, sebelum tu Devil Evil satang. Byee" laki laki itu berlari.

"-_- kenapa aku tidak Tanya namanya?"

Koridor kelas terlihat sangat hening dan sepi, sepertinya para Siswa dan siswinya telah memasuki kelasnya masing masing

Aku berkeliling koridor untuk mencari dimana kelasku berada, aku benar benar tidak tahu dimana ini dan dimana kelasku.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya masuk kelas malah keluyuran? Kau terlambat kan?" suara mengerikan itu datang dari belakang ku, hawa yang tadinya sejuk karena musim semi menjadi sangat kelam seperti ada badai yang sedang menerpa

Aku segera membalikkan badanku, disana terlihat ada laki laki tinggi besar. Matanya sangat lebar, tubuhnya tegap, rambutnya hitam dan mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan

"maa..maaf saaya sedang mencari kelas 3-2 dimana ya?, soalnya saya anak baru jadi tidak tahu sana sini"

"ohhh.. jadi kau anak baru itu, kemari aku antar kau" kali ini tatapan mengerikan itu musnah dan senyum yang indah terukir di bibirnya. Huaaaaaaa tampan…

"hei! Kau! Jadi aku antar tidak?" bentaknya yang membubarkan lamunanku

"ahh maaf i..iya jadi dong"

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas 3-2

"ka..kalau boleh tau namamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan penuh kengerian

"namaku Choi Minho aku ketua osis disini"

"ahhh,, jadi dia yang dibilan Evil Upil sama cowok tadi pagi" gumamku lirih

"kau bilang apa?" lagi lagi tatapan mengerikan itu datang darinya

"ti..tidak ak tadi menyanyi aja Evil Upil ^^ ahhahahahahaha"

"sudah sampai. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu silahkan temui aku saja kelasku berada di 3-5"

"ba..baik, terimakasih sekali lagi"

Minho dengan cepat dan sigap kembali berpatroli mencari anak yang ingin membolos pada hari ini.

/tok..tok..tok/

Fuuhhh dengan keberanian aku mengetuk pintu kelas

"silahkan masuk" perintah dari seorang guru wanita didalam

/greeekk/

"per…misi"

"ahhh kau murid baru itukan?. Silahkan masuk" wanita mudah ini menggandengku masuk dan mengarahkan ku kedepan semua murid murid. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Park Daehyun, terimakasih, mohon bantuannya" itulah perkenalan singkatku, karena aku tidak tahu dimana asalku berada

"ahh.. singkat sekali Nona Hyuni, silahkan kau duduk disamping Jinki dibelakang pojok sana" perintah Ibu guru. Dengan tanpa berfikir aku langsung duduk disamping anak laki laki bernama Jinki itu.

"per…misi"

"ahh.. silah…."

Wajah laki laki ini sepertinya ku kenalll… sepertinya masih baru dan hangat… masih teringat jelas…

"kau orang yang tadi pagi?" Tanyanya padaku yang mulai duduk disampingnya

"i..iya, jadi kau Jinki?"

"iya ^^, hahahahaha ternyata kita berjodohj bisa bertemu lagi" dia tersenyum gembira dengan mata yang tertutup atau mungkin tidak. Ini karena matanya yang terlallu sipit

"hahahahaha, ini hanya kebetulan saja"

"kalau ada apa apa kau tinggal Tanya padaku ya ^^. Kalau ingin keliling sekolah kau tinggal menyuruhku untuk menemanimu akan ku beritahu dimana tempat yang paling nyaman untuk tidur siang"

Dia sangat gembira dan semangat ketika aku datang, atau mungkin memang seperti ini Sifatnya

"i..iya baiklah salam kenal Jinji-ssi"

/teng..teng/

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, saatnya untuk makan siang….

"fuhhh akhirnya jam makan siang tibaa…"legaku sambil membuka bekal.

"daehyunie mau kah kau makan bersama kami…" sekumpulan wanita teman sekelasku mengajakku bergabung

"ba…" belum sempat menjaawab, ada suara laki laki yang menyela

"Daehyun akan makan bersamaku siang ini" ternyata itu Jinki

"Jinki-ssi kau ini apa apaan sih"

"sudahlah diam akan ku tunjukkan kau tempat yang enak untuk makan siang"

"tapii…."

Tanpa babibubebo Jinki menarikku pergi dari tempat duduk dia mau membawaku kemana, asal jangan ditempat yang berbahaya.

"sampaii….." teriaknya dengan penuh gembira

Kami sampai di atap sekolah yang sepi, dan dari sana aku bisa melihat luasnya laut biru yang indah.

"wahhhhhhhhh,….." mataku terbelalak terpesona melihat keindahan laut dari atas sini

"bagaimana indahkan?, ya sudah ayo kita makan"

Kami memaakan makan siang dengan tawa, entah sepertinya aku sangat mengenal sosok Jinki iini. Atau mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi bila pernah mengapa Jinki tidak mengingatku. Apa mungkin kita tak mengenal?

Sekolah telah selesai aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Di perjalanan aku melihat seorang laki laki sedang memandang laut sambil mencatat sesuatu.

"Annyeong Minho-ssi" sapa ku sambil menepuk pundaknya

"ahh annyeong nona Daehyun"

"sedang apa kau disini mencatat tugas observasi kah?"

"tidak, aku sedang membuat sebuah puisi untuk tugas sastra"

"emm, kenapa harus disini, dirumah kan bisa"

"aku hanya mencari inspirasi dari laut"

"ahhh memang laut itu penuh dengan inspirasi" aku mengangguk anggukkan kepalaku

"segeralah pulang bila kau tak ada kegiatan lain, sebelum malam" perintahnya dengan tatapan ngeri seperti tadi pagi, Tuhan dia manusia bukan sih

"ba..baik" aku segera melangkah tapi langkahku terhenti seketika ketiak Minho memanggil namaku

"Daehyun"

"i..iya" aku membalikkan badanku. Apakah dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan'

"maaf bila terlihat kasar"

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Sesekali aku mengedip ngedipkannya

"ti..tidak apa apa ini demi kebaikan ku juga kan ^^ terimakasih. Permisi" secepat kereta aku segera pergi

"aku pulang" salamku didepan rumah dan melepas sepatuku

"selamat datang Daehyunie , bagaimana sekolahmu?. Menyenangkan?" sambut bibi yang tengah duduk diruang tamu

"iya, aku mulai mengenal beberapa orang"

"syukurlah, kalau begitu cepat mandi dan istirahatlah"

Aku segara melakukan apa yang di perintah oleh Bibi. Setelah membersihkan badanku, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman

"akhirnyaa, punggungku bisa beristirahat"

/tulit tulit tulit/

Suara handphone itu membuat kenyamananku buyar seketika. Aku segera melihat layar hp itu dan

"SeoJi?. Siapa?"

/tiit/

"annyeong disini Park Daehyun. Ini siapa ya?"

"_Huaaaaaaaa Daehyunnn! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sehat apa ada cacat diwajahmu?"_ teriakan suara perempuan disana membuat ku sedikit ngeri

"Maaf? Kau siapa?"

"_whatttt?! Kau tak ingat diriku?. Aku ini Kang SeoJi teman sekelasmu di SMA dulu!. Tapi sekarang aku sudah pindah!" _suara wanita ini benar benar mengerikan

"ahhh.. aku benar benar tidak pernah tau orang dengan nama Seoji. Yang ku tau Shin KangJoong pamaku, Min YungAh bibiku serta Park Kyumin adikku" jawabku dengan nada datar

"_ahhh! Ternyata benar kata Kyumin kau Gagar otak!. Sekarang aku tinggal di daerah yang sama denganmu, lainkali aku akan menjengukmu"_

"aku sudah sehat jadi tak perlu dijenguk"

"_=_= kau tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu Hyuni, ya sudah sampai jumpa lagi"_

/tuut tuut/

"wanita aneh" aku melempar handphone ku di kasur dan berdiri untuk merias rambutku yang panjang sebahu berwarna hitam kelam bergelombang.

Makan malam pun tiba aku segera turun dan membantu Bibi menyeiapkan makan malam

"malam semua" sapaku dengan penuh ceria

"wahhh kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia sekali Daehyun" puji paman yang sudah siap di tempat duduknya

"iya paman, aku sedikit sedikit mengumpulkan informasi tentang siapa diriku"

"tanyalah padaku kak, aku tau semua tentangmu!" teriak Kyumin dan aku hanya mengangguk

Makan malampun dimulai kami saling berbincang bincang dan semua pengalamanku hari ini aku ceritakan pada mereka semua

"jadi kakak berkenalan dengan JInki?" Tanya adiku

"iya memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal?"

"ahh tidak dia hanya sering lewat sini dan sering juga berjalan ke sekolah bersamaku saat kakak masih dirumah sakit"

"ohh... memang dia sangat baik sekali"

"sudah sudah sekarang kalian belajar sana" perintah Bibi yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ibuku sendiri

"baikk!" jawab ku dan Kyumin bebarengan

Aku segera meluncur ke kamar dan mulai belajar mengulangi pelajaran yang diberikan oleh para guru. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengingat pelajaran ini. Tapi aku tetap ingin mencari tahu tentang masa lalu ku.

/tulit tulit tulit/

Lagi lagi suuara itu terdengar lagi. Menganggu konsentrasiku belajar

"hah siapa sih?. -_- tak ada namanya?"

/tiit/

"selamat malam disini Daehyuni. Ini siapa ya?"

"_jang jang Daehyun, kau ingat suaraku?" memang suara yang disana sangat aku kenal.. Jinkikah?_

"Lee jinki?"

"_hahahahahhahaha.. ingatanmu sangat kuat Daehyunie"_

"ada apa kau menelponku Jinki-ssi?"

"_aku ada didepan rumahmu"_

"ha? Adaa apa? Mau ngapain?"

"_sudahlah turunlah aku ingin mengajak kau berkeliling!"_

"aku belajar!"

"_nanti saja belajar bisa besok pagi. Sebagai teman Kyumin yang baik aku harus mengenalkan kau dengan daerah sekitar sini. Pada saat malam hari indah loo!"_

"-_- kau memaksaku?"

"iya!. Cepat aku tunggu!"

/tuut tuut/

Lagi lagi telepon terputus ebelum aku memutuskannya. Hah anak ini benar benar, baru aja kenal tadi udah berani telpon telpon.

Dengan segera aku memakan jaket tipisku dan turun ke bawah serta keluar rumah

"maaf menunggu"

"ahh iyaa tidak papa " Jinki membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Benar senyum ini sudah tak asing bagiku.

"kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"ke….tempat dimana kita bisa melihat bintang, sebenarnya aku mengajak mu bukan karena ingin mengenalkanmu pada lingkungan sekitar tapi aku ingin pergi dari rumah yang isinya -_- orang bertengkarrrmulu!" wajah Jinki menjadi sangat marah, sepertinya dia menyimpan sebuah dendam

"siapa?" tanyaku dengan sedikit kawatir

"orangtuaku.. ahh sudahlah yang penting malam ini aku bersenang senang, ayooo!"

Lagi lagi laki laki ini menarikku dengan keras, dikira aku peliharaannya apa?

Sesampainnya disana jinki langsung berlari kesana kemari sambil berteriak gembira. Entah itu berteriak gembira atau kemarahan.

Aku duduk dan menjatuhkan badaku di rumput rumput. Sangat nyaman angin yang tidak terlalu keras ini sangat sejuk. Apalagi ditambah dengan bintang bintang disana.

"hayooo… ngelamun aja" kaget jinki yang sekarang sudah ada disampingku

"aisshh kau ini!" aku menjitak kepalanya

"sekarang ayo kita berkenalan, mulai dariku ya. Namaku Lee Jinki dari keluarga sederhana. Aku bekerja di sebuah Toko di kota, Tokonya bernama So Sweet Handicraft. Dan aku termasuk anak yang bodo bodo tapi pintar ^^ hahahhaha. Oke kau"

"aku hanya tau namaku saja, tidak lebih"

"ha?. Amana ada anak tidak tau asal usulnya"

"tapii aku Gagar otak jadi aku tidak mengingatnya"

Ucapan itu sedikit membuat Jinki melihat kepadaku kaget.

"ahh maaf. Kalau begitu mana orangtuamu? Apa mereka bekerja dikota sampai kau harus tinggal bersama bibimu?"

Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat menyakitkan, walaupun aku tak ingat kenanganku bersama orang tuaku tetapi… ini sangat menyakitkan

"o..orang tuaku sudah tiada"

"a..ma…maaf Hyun aku tidak bermak…."

"sudah aku sudah terbiasa ^^. Oh iya kau dapat darimana nomor teleponku?"

"dari…. Rahasia"

"aisshh kau ini"

Malam ini terasa menyenangkan dan membuat kita tak terasa sudah larut malam. Jinki mengantarkanku pulang

"maaf.. sampai semalam ini" jinki membungkukkan badannya

"ahh tidak apa apa.. sudah cepat pulang.. nanti kau dicari oleh orangtuamu"

"mereka mana peduli. Bye" Jinki segera pergi dari hadapanku. Entah dia sedih atau marah. Sepertinya masalahnya sangat berat. Dibalik senyumnya yang hangat ternyata banyak sekali sakit yang dia rasakan sekarang.

#DEHYUN POV END#

#LEE JINKI POV#

Setelah pulang dari rumah Daehyun aku tak langsung pulang karena aku tak ingin mendengar teriakan teriakan itu, aku sudah bosann!. Bosan dengan hidup yg seperti itu.

Aku putuskan untuk ke pantai malam ini, entah sedingin apa hawa disana aku tak peduli. Itu malah lebih baik daripada harus berada di tengah tengah keluarga yang HANCUR seperti itu.

"akhhh!" teriakku di pantai dan menendang nendang pasir batu ayang ada disana.

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan disana dirumahku, apa aku harus menuruti kata kata Ayah untuk pergi dari sini dan bersekolah di luar negeri atau tetap sekolah disini seperti perintah ibu. Apa mereka tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku.

"andai wanita kecil itu datang kembali…. aku punya teman untuk diajak bicara, bercerita dan semua…. Dia sudah berjanji aku yakin. Tapi siapa namanya? Dae.. Die… Duuu.. siapa ya? Ingatku D.D..D..D.. Tapi D siapa JINKI!"

Tak terasa buliran air asin itu berjalan dipipi. Aku sudah ingin menahannya tapi…

/tulat tulat tulat/

"Daehyun?"

/tiit/

"Jinki?"

"iya Daehyun?"

"kau tak apakan?"

Kenapa dia mengatak ini apa dia kawatir denganku?

"kenapa? Kau kawatir yaa? Hahahahahhahahahaha" aku tertawa sedikit bergetar

"kau menangis Jinki-ssi?"

"apa? Ti..tidak aku baik baik saja."

"kau di pantai?"

"tidak aku dirumah dengan selimut hangatku"

Aku berbohong karena aku tahu dia sangat kawatir dengan raut wajahku tadi padanya

"cepat pulang dari pantai, aku tau kau bohong, jangan menangis!"

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya karena baru kali ini ada yang peduli denganku

/tuut tuut tuut/

Tiba tiba telfon itu terputus. Daehyun….

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu, dan pernah ingat nama itu tapi…

"sudahlah… "

#LEE JINKI POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Hari ini matahari sangat cerah, sepertinya mulai memasuki musim panas, yang sangat panas. Daehyun bersiap siap untukk berangkat sekolah, dan hari ini dia tiidak terburu buru terlambat seperti harii hari sebelumnya.

"Bibi aku berangkat" teriakknya didepan rumah

"yaa hati hati"

Dengan semangat daehyun keluar rumah dan…

/brukkk/

"aw aw aw" Daehyun terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang sangat -_- berotot mungkin

"kau tidak apa apa Daehyun?" laki laki ini mengulurkan tangannya

Daehyun mendongak ke atas dan…

~minhoooo…..~ ucapnya dalam hati dan pipinya memerah serta menerima tangan minho dan berdiri

"ti..tidak apa apa Minho-ssi"

"rokmu kotor" minho menunjuk nunjuk bagian belakang rok Daehyun

"oh..i..iya" daehyun membersihkannya

"kalau keluar dari gerbang ruma jangan asal nyelonong saja, disini juga jalan umum pejalan kaki" ceramahnya mulai keluar seperti biasa

"ahh iya maaf"

"ayo berangkat bersama" Minho berjalan lebih dulu di depan

"i..iya" daehyun berjalan dibelakangnya.

Hati daehyun sangat bahagia karena dia berjalan bersama dengan orang dia kagumi. Minho bukan hanya menjadi ketua di OSIS tapi juga kapten basket. Dia sangat populerr diantara cewek ceewek disekolah, dan dia juga bukan hanya pintar di bidang organisasi dan club tapi juga akademiknya dia tidak pernah turun dari puncak.

Daehyun di perjalanan selalu melihat wajahnya tak pernah lepas

"kenapa kau melihatku terus?" judes Minho yang mengucupkan bunga bunga yang ada di sekitar wajah Daehyun

"ahh.. aku tidak melihatnya :p" daehyun menjulurkan lidahnya

Dibelakang terlihat laki laki bermata sipit sedang berjalan berangkat kesekolah dan melihat dua makhluk yang satu perempuan yang satu pria sedang berjalan bersama.

"he? Tumbennya tuh Evil mau jalan sama cewek"

Dengan ide busuknya si Jinki bersiap untuk membuat kaget mereka berdua dann

"ha…." Belom selesai dia berteriak wajah jinki sudah tertutupi dengan lebarnya tangan Minho

"kau mau apa ha?" minho melepaskan tapokannya yang cukup keras

"aku mau menyapa kok. Dasar!" Jinki mengelus elus wajahnya dan merapikan rambuutnya "kalian janjian ya? Cieeee ada pasangan baru nih"

"apaan sih kau ini dasar jinki?!" teriak Daehyun kesal, dan wajahnya memerah

"kau cari masalah ya Jinki?" wajah minho berubah menjadi seorang serigala yg GALAK

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka bertiga diteruskan dengan penuh kerusuhan.

Dikelas sangat ramai karena terjadi jam kosong, Guru yang mengajar Kimia tidak masuk. Para siswa dan siswi berlari larian kesana kemari. Saling mengobrol berteriak dan lain lain. Sedangkan Daehyun dan Jinki hanya saling diam.

"a..Jinki-ssi" Daehyun mengeluarkan kata pertamanya

"hmm.."jawab singkat Jinki yang sedang berusaha menyelesaikan tugas yang diberika tadi. Ternyata Jinki anak yang rajin

"boleh aku bertanya?"

"hmm.."

"ada apa dengan keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membubarkan konsentrasi Jinki pada soal yang ada dihadapannya. Jinki tidak menjawab dan memulai konsntrasi kepada soalnya.

"ahh.. maaf. Kalau begitu. Apa kau sangat mengenal minho?" daehyun mengalihkan pertanyaan

"iya. Dia temanku di SMP. Kenapa?" sekarang Jinki melihat kearah Daehyun

"ulang tahunnya kapan?"

"awal musim panas ini. Kenapa?. Kau suka ya padanya?" Jinki menyimpitkan matanya curiga

"a..a.. kau ini ak hanya bertanya" Daehyun terlihat sangat gugup

"baik baik"

"lalu.. benda apa kesukaanya?"

"dia suka dengan buku, makan, minum, hal hal yg penting untuk pelajaranlah"

"ooo… baiklah ^^"

#AUTHOR POV END#

#LEE JINKI POV#

"Akhirnya… jam makan siang datang!" teriakku dengan penuh semangat pastinya

"iyaa aku mau makan ahh…" Daehyun mengeluarkan bekalnya

"ayo makan siang bersamaku" ajakku pad Daehyun

"maaf aku mau mengajak Minho makan siang.. byee"

Daehyun berdiri dan pergi ke tempat minho dengan semangat. Apa dia benar benar menyukainya?

"ahh terserah!" aku segera beranjak menuju tempat peristirahatanku, di atap sekolah

Aku, menidurkan badanku dan memejamkan mataku.

~"Namaku..Daehyun.."~ Suara itu suara anak kecil itu…. Suaranya halus, iya tidak salah lagi. ~"Hoeee kau dimana?"~ suara itu? Daehyun? Apa anak wanita kecil itu Park Daehyun?

"=_= heh!" seseorang sedang menoel noel pipiku

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku berteriak sangat keras karena tiba tiba ada seorang wanita memasang wajah ngeri dihadapanku.

"kau ini! Aku mencarimu dimana mana!" wanita ini menggerutu dan menjitakku

"Daehyuniieee! Aku tidak tuli!"

Daehyun menutup telinganya

"sekarang sudah masuk, dan aku disuruh guru untuk mencarimu. SEKARANG AYOO!"

Daehyun menarikku turun dari atap. Apa benar wanita itu adalah Park Daehyun yg sekarang sedang menggandeng tanganku, satu bangku denganku? Semoga saja ^^.

#JINKI POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

/teng…teng…teng/

suara bel pertanda pulang telah dibunyikan para siswa sisiwi berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan sekolah.

"Daehyun pulang bareng ya ^^?" rayu Jinki sambil mengeluarkan sipit smilenya

"iya ^^"

Mereka segera keluar kelas. Sesampainya di gerbang terlihat minho yg sedang bersandar dan membaca buku. Dia berniat menunggu Daehyun

"Minho-ssi" daehyun membungkukkan badannya

"ayo pulang bersama?. Eh? Tapi kenapa ada anak nakal ini?" Minho mendeathglare Jinki yg ada disebelah daehyun

"memangnya kenapa? Masalah?" Jinki menjulurkan lidahnya tak suka kepada perkatann Minho

"sudah sudah.. ayo sama sama" daehyun berjalan dulu di depan.

Sedangkan dua laki laki dibelakang ini terlihat sangat hening, tapi penuh dengan suasana menyeramkan. Saling diam satu sama lain, saling pandang pun tidak. Mereka membuang wajah mereka masing masing.

"hah! Aku pulang duluan. Bye Daehyun!" Minho berlari meninggalkan dua manusia ini mematung bingung

"dasar!" gerutu Jinki. Jinki berjalan mendekati daehyun "Daehyun, kau suka ya dengan Minho?. Jujur saja!. Nanti akan ku bantu ^^ hehehehe" tiba tiba kata kata itu terlontar dari mulut Jinki

"emm…sebenarnya iya ^^. Aku suka bukan karena dia tampan, tapi kebaikannya ^^ dia tegas" wajah Daehyun sekarang memerah, sedangkan Jinki terlihat sangat kesal, apa mungkin Jinki juga menyukai Daehyun?

"Mau ku ajak ke pantai?"

"emm boleh ^^"

Sesampainya di pantai yg sepi mereka saling berbincang bincang dan bersenda gurau seperti teman lama yg lama tidak bertemu.

"Dulu… aku pernah bertemu wanita kecil disini. Dan aku berjanji untuk membawakannya kerang kerang dari tengah laut. Lalu setelah aku bawakan kita berdua membuat kalung dan gelang. Lihat gelang yang aku pakai" Jinki menunjukkan tangan kirinya pada Daehyun

"wahhh indah ^^ ini pasti sangat special, karena dia membuat dengan tangannya sendiri" Daehyun memegang gelang itu

Jinki kaget dengan perkataan Daehyun. Apa yang dikatakan Daehyun tentang gelang itu saama dengan apa yg dikatakan oleh wanita kecil teman masa kecilnya itu.

"iya… dia juga mengatakan hal yg sama denganmu. Kami berdua berjanji akan bertemu lagi. Dengan gelang dan kalung yg telah kami buat. Semoga saja dia kembali" JInki menutup matanya dengan wajah sangat berharap

"kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"karena dia adalah teman satu satunya yg mengerti aku sekali bertemu, kami hanya bertemu 2 hari lalu dia pergi. Ayahnya pindah ke kota jadi dia harus ikut" jelas Jinki denganpenuh kesedihan.

"aku yakin… bila Tuhan akan mempertemukan kalian ^^"

"amien ^^"

#AUTHOR POVE END#

#DAEHYUN POV#

Dikamar pada saat aku belajar aku teringat dengan cerita yg diceritakan oleh Jinki, seakan aku tidak asing dengan cerita itu.

"sepertinya aku pernah bermimpi… tentang itu"

/tulit tulit tulit/

Minhoo?

/tiit/

"Annyeong disini Daehyun"

"Daehyunie, kau sedang apa?"

Apa?! Pertanyaan basa basi apa ini?! Minho bertanya aapa yg sedang aku lakukan sekarang? HUAAAAAAAAAAAA SOOOOOO SWEEEEETTTT! /

"a..aku sedang belajar ^^"

"ahh maaf bila menganggu…. Bila besok tidak ada halangan aku ingin menganjak di pusat pembelanjaan. Aku ingin mencari sebuah buku. Bisa?"

Apa?! Dia mengajakku keluarrr ?!

"A..aku tidak bisa…..menolak ^^"

"ahh syukurlah… kalau begitu aku jemput kau besok pukul 8.00 dirumah, jangan kesiangan"

"baik"

/tuut tuut tuut/

"akhirnyaaaa dewa Cinta berpihak kepadaku jugaaa!"

Tak sabar aku menunggu besok. Akan kusiapkan sekarang jugaa…

#DAEHYUN POV END#

#JINKI POV#

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku memain mainkan gelangku dan berusaha mengingat siapa nama wanita kecil itu.

Aku merasakan kalau dia sangat dekat denganku saat ini. Dia ada di kota ini.. aku yakin aku bisa merasakannya.

"o iya… pas aku tidur tadi sepertinya ada suara anak kecil yg mengatakan namaku Daehyun…. Apa iya nama anak kecil itu Daehyun?. Apa mungkin…Park Daehyun?. Ahh coba aku telfon dia?"

/tulat tulat tulat/

"Seoji? -_- ada apa sihhh cewek gag penting ini?!"

/tiit/

"apa?" jawabku kasar

"aiihhh kok kasar gitu sih sama ku.. aku Cuma mau ingetin aja kok. Besok hari libur jadi kau masuk kerja!" perintah nenek sihir So Sweet Handicraft

"iyaaa nenek!"

"awas kalau kau terlambat atau bolos. I will take a fair for you!"

"iya siap nenek"

/tuut tuut tuut/

Aku mulai menyiapkan tidur untuk besok bekerja

#JINKI POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Hari ini adalah awal dari Summer break, awalnya para pelajaran menikmati liburan, tapi malah terjadi sebaliknya bagi Jinki dia harus berangkat. Tapi sepertinya pagi ini bukan pagi yang indah untuk Jinki.

"Ayah.. Ibu aku berangkat!" teriak Jinki yang sudah ada di depan pintu.

"alah.. kenapa kau harus bekerja di liburan kali ini keluarlah saja!" perintah Ayahku

"biarkan saja!. Dia akan menjadi seorang yg berpenghasilan tidak seperti kau!" kali ini nyonya Lee ibu dari Jinki yg berteriak

"apa maksudmu!" Suara Tuan Lee meninggi

"ck.. siall! Sudahlah jangan urusi kehidupanku!" Jinki segera pergi dari tempat dia berdiri dan berangkat ke tempat kerja. Sedangkan orang tuanya meneruskan pertengkaran itu.

Kali ini kita berpindah di tempat Daehyun yang tengah merias dirinya. Dengan memkai bando dan dress berwarna pink dia siap untuk berangkat bersama Minho

"lala… jangan lupa dengan hadiahnya ^^"

/ting tong/

Suara bel berbunyi dengan cepat Daehyun berlari membuka pintu.

"hai ^^" sapa minho dengan senyum mempesona membuat para wanita klepek klepek kayak ikan yang keluar dari air *kok malah kyak org ayan ya =_=

"ha..hai Minho-ssi" sesekali Daehyun mengedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"ayo kita pergi" minho mengulurkan tangannya ke Daehyun, tanpa babibubebo Daehyun menyambar tangan minho dengan semangat. Dan ahkhirnya pergi dengan penuh….. kebahagiaan

Keadaan di pusat pembelanjaan ini sangat ramai. Banyak orang orang yang sedang belanja *iya iyalah -_-

"ahh panasnya.. Jinki kau akan anak kaya beliin aku es krim dong!" keluh Seoji sambil mengipas ngipaskan tangannya

"hmm" Jinki langsung berdiri dan hendak keluar dari toko untuk membeli es krim

"kau ? aneh Jinki masak jawab Cuma 'hmm' =_= kayak orang bisu aja!"

Jinki tidak membalas, dan didepan took terlihat dua sejoli yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan bersenda gurau dengan tawa yang sangat….. menyenagkan. Mereka adalah Minho dan Daehyun.

"Dae…Daehyun?" Jinki sedikit kaget, tak disangka mereka bisa sedekat itu sekarang.

"mana daehyun?" Seoji menghampiri Jinki yg tengah mematung disana. "huaaaaaa dia punya cowok ganteng juga ^^. DAEHYUNN!" teriak Seoji

Daehyun merasa di panggil dan berjalan menuju kearah So Sweet Handicraft

"adakah dari kalian memanggilku?. Bukan kau kan Jinki?"

"aku aku Seoji, Daehyun" dengan sigapp Seoji memeluk Daehyun dengan erat.

"ahh kau wanita yg menelponku dulu"

"iyaa ^^"

Dua wanita ini sedang asik berbincang bincang tapi dua cowok yang berbeda ini sedang saling diam.

"ka..kalian berkencan?" Jinki mengeluarkan suara pertamanya

"iya" jawab singkat minho. "kalah start kan?. Kau telat dalam mengingat Daehyun!. Jangan salahkan aku bila aku yang mengambilnya duluan dari kau" minho memasang wajah seramnya. Jinki terlihat sangat geram

"dari dulu sudah aku bilang! Jangan ambil dia dariku" Jinki mengepal tangannya erat erat

"tapi dia menyukaiku, dan dia tidak menyukaimu Jin..Ki"

""dia sudah berjanji!" Jinki meninggikan suaranya

"hahahhaha, kau lupa dia tak akan mengingatmu dan tak akan mengingat JANJINYA PADAMU"

"k..kau!"

Jinki menahan emosinya karena Daehyun datang menghampiri Minho

"minho ayo kita lanjutkan. Jinki kami pergi dulu ^^ bye"

Jinki hanya bisa diam dan lari pergi dari kedai tanpa pamit. Seperti biasa dia akan pergi kepantai. Dan meluapkan semua disana. Disana dia menangispun tak akan ada yang melihatnya, disini adalah pantai paling sepi. Dan hanya Minho, Daehyun dan dia yg tahu.

Malampun datang Jinki tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, dia tetap disanaa dan tidak kembali ke took dimana dia bekerja dan tidak pergi pulang kerumahnya. Dia tetap saja melihat kearah kalung yang dia pakai. Dan berharap Daehyun mengingatnya.

Sedangkan Daehyun sekarang sudah sampai dirumah dan menuju kamarnya yang hangat. Dan disaat dia merebahkan badannya di kasur, tiba tiba ada seseorang mengetok pintu

/tok tok tok/

"kak aku boleh masuk" itu adalah Kyumin

"iya"

/greet/

"kak lihat ini kotak kesayanganmu polisi menemukannya, katanya kau ingin menunjukkan ini kepada seseorang, katanya kau akan bilang 'aku masih mengingatmu looo'" kyumin meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna AquaBlue di kasur.

"kotak kesayangan?"

"iiya ._. dari dlu setiap aku ingin membukanya pasti deh gag boleh. Ya sudah bye" Kyumin meninggalkan Daehyun dengan kotaknya, sedangkan Daehyun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membukanya, karena dia masih berbunga bunga dengan kencannya tadi.

/tulit tulit tulit/ suara telfon itu membuat bunga bunga disekitar wajahnya menguncup

"annyeong"

"Daehyunieee! Kau tau dimana Jinki?. Aku cari dimana mana dia tidak ada!. Dan aku mencari dirumahnya katanya belum puang. Dari tadi pagi dia terlihat sangat murung!" Seoji sedang sangat panic disana

"Seoji… tenanglah nanti akan ku telfon dia"

"ya sudah terima kasih"

/tuut tuut/

"apa dia ada di pantai?" Dengan cepat Daehyun keluar dari rumah berlari menuju pantai.

Di pantai yg sunyi dan hembusan angin yg sejuk disana terlihat aanak laki laki yg sedang menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya.

"Jin..ki" sapa lembut daehyun sambil duduk di sampingnya

"hmm" jawaban dari Jinki yg sedang BADMOOD

"kau kenapa? Kata Seoji kau sedang badmood? Atau kau sakit?"

Jinki hanya menggelng gelengkan kepalanya.

"jinki.. ayo pulang ini sudah malam ^^"

"kau sudah bahagia dengan minho. Jadi, aku pikir aku harus pergi" JInki berdiri dan merapikan bajunya

"Jinki apa maksudmu? Aku dan Minho tidak.."

"tapi kau suka dengannyakan?!" suara meninggi yg membingungkan Daehyun disana

"kalau aku suka dengannya kenapa kau harus pergi. Kau teman terbaikku. Kau juga mendukungkukan?" Daehyun memegang tangan Jinki. Dengan lembut Jinki melepaskan tangannya dari lengannya.

"itu bukan janjimu Daehyun" Jinki sesegera mungkin pergi dari hadapan Daehyun yg sedang termenung bingung.

Keesokan harinya, Daehyun sesegera mungkin berangkat kesekolah sambil membawa kota Aqua blue yg diberikan oleh kyumin kemarin. Dia penasaran dengan isinya. Di perjalanan dia bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya Jinki dan Minho yg sepertinya sedang saling membentak satu sama lain.

"asal kau tahu saja minho aku yakin dia akan ingat!"

"bermimpilah Jinki!"

"hei hei!" teriak Daehyun dan menjewer kedua laki laki yg ada didepannya

"aishh lepaskan… Daehyun sakitt!" Jinki menoel noel tangan Daehyun

"dae..hyunie -_- ini sangat sakit!" sedangkan Minho hanya berusaha untuk stay cool

"mangkannya jangan berteriak dan bertengkar di tengah jalan seperti ini!" Daehyun menggeret kedua laki laki ini kesekolah.

Sesampainya disekolah…

"nah kakak president council silahkan melanjutkan tugasmu, dan kau Jinki ikut aku kekelas sekarang"

Daehyun menarikk Jinki dengan tangan tetap ditelinga. Sesampainya dikelas mereka langsung duduk di kursi.

"Jinki apa maksud perkataanmu kemarin?. Kau cemburu?. Lalu aku pernah berjanji apa denganmu?" Daehyun memberikan pertanyaan bertubi tubi pada Jinki yg sedang mengelus elus telinganya

"maksudnya tak ada maksud. Ya memang!. Kau tak akan mengingatnya tentang itu" Jinki memalingkan wajahnya dari Daehyun

"jadi… kau cemburu hahahaha. Apaa yg membuatmu cemburu?"

"kau tak punya waktu lagi denganku!" Jinki menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di dada. Padahal cemburunya bukan karena tak ada waktu tapi karena Daehyun lebih menyayangi Minho daripada dirinya.

"hahahahhahahahahahahhaha ya sudah hari ini kita akan bersama ^^"

Jinkipun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Janji?" Jinki memberikan kelingkingnya

"janji!" Daehyun menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Daehyun.

Pada saat jam istirahat, di atap sekolah terlihat sangat sepi. Dan disana hanya ada 2 orang laki laki yang sedang bertengkar satu sama lain. Ya lagi lagi Minho dan Jinki. Memang sebenarnya mereka telah saling mengenal dari kecil, dan tak pernah akur. Minho memiliki dua wajah, didepan semua orang memang dia baik tapi dimuka Jinki dia selalu berbuat licik. Dia tak pernah suka bila Jinki bahagia.

"kenapa! Kenapa kau selalu sperti itu? Kenapa kau selalu mengambil semuanya dariku!" teriak Jinki pada Minho yg sedang tersenyum licik

"aku.. aku memang tak pernah ingin kau bahagia! Kau..kau yg menyebabkan hidupku tidak bahagia!"

"atas dasar apa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?!"

"aku memang tak suka kau selalu dipuji orang dengan kepintarannmu dan sekarang aku lebih pintar darimu. Lalu kau berkenalan dengan Daehyun anak kecil cantik nan lugu, dan kau membuat janji dengannya!. Kali ini takkan ku biarkan kau mengambilnya!. Aku dari dulu sudah berteman dengannya tapi mengapa dia lebih bahagia didekatmu! DAEHYUN TAK AKAN MUNGKIN MENGINGATMU!"

"DIAM KAU!"

Dengan penuh dengan kemarahan Jinki memukul Minho dan akhirnya Minho tersungkur jatuh. Disaat bersamaan, Daehyun MELIHAT Jinki memukul Minho hingga tersungkur

"Jinki! Apa yg kau lakukan!"

"Dae..Daehyun. kau harus tau dia.. dia bermuka dua! Dan dia.." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataanya Daehyun sudah menamparnya

"Jangan pernah tunjukkan mukamu didepanku Jinki!"

Daehyun membantu Minho untuk berdiri dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan Jinki. Jinki hanya bisa mematung tak percaya.

#AUTHOR POV END#

#DAEHYUN POV#

Aku tak percaya apa yg dilakukan sahabatku sendiri dengan orang yang aku suka

"Minho-ssi kau tidak papa?"

"iya aku tidak apa apa…"

"apa aku perlu memarahinya?"

"tidak perlu.. sudahlah"

Minho adalah orang yg baik tidak mungkin dia bermuka dua.

/teng teng teng/

jam sekolahpun selesai aku putuskan untuk segera pulang. Didepan gerbang sudah terlihat laki laki bermata sipit itu, dia terlihat tengah menungguku

"Daehyun…." Jinki menahan tanganku

"apa?"

"maaf. Aku hanya…"

"sudahlah.. aku mengerti kau sedang emosikan?"

"aku akan berangkat besok jam 8.00 kutunggu kau jam 7.00 di pantai untuk melihat laut terakhir kali denganku. Itu kalau kau mau"

"itu kalau aku bisa" aku melepas kasar tangan Jinki dan segera pergi dihadapannya.

Sesampainya dirumah aku segera menghempaskan diri di kasur dan menenangkan otakku. Sekarang aku malah memikirkan Jinki yg akan pergi dari sini. Dan mungkin takkan kembali. Aku merasa sedih. Tapi di lain pihak aku sangat marah. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk beristirahat sampai aku tenang.

#DAEHYUN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

#FLASHBACK#

Hari ini Daehyun ingin sekali berjalan di pinggir pantai. Apalagi dengan cuaca seperti ini pasti menyenangkan ^^.

"la..la…la..la" Daehyun menyanyi sepanjang perjalanan sambil membawa kotak berwarna aquablue

"oe" tiba tiba ada suara anak kecil dari belakang

"a..i..iya ^^" Daehyun membalikkan badannya

"kau Daehyun?"

"i..iya ^^ kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"kita satu sekolah dasar"

"hhh ^^ kau namanya siapa?

"aku minho"

Tiba tiba ada anak bermata sipit berlari dan memukul kepala Minho dengan keras

"kau ini!"

"apa sihh!"

"kau belum bayar tahu. Jadi aku yg harus bayar" laki laki mata sipit ini menjitak lagi kepala minho

"hahahahahahahahha" Daehyun tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua orang laki laki ini. "Minho dan kau mau kau menjadi temanku. Aku baru pindah beberapa bulan. Jadi aku masih belum punya teman. Umurku 8 tahun."

"baik baik ^^ kita akan menjadi sahabat yg kompak!" Laki laki mata sipit ini sangat bersemangat, Daehyun terlihat sangat mengaguminya. Wajahnya tampan dan senyumnya indah serta dia sangat bersemangat

"aku tak ingin berteman denganmu" jawab minho dengan memalingkan wajahnya

"ya sudah terserah kau!"

Laki laki bermata sipit ini berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minho sendirian

"kau.. mau ikut jalan jalan denganku" Minho memberikan tangannya. Wajahnya sangat merah. Mungkin dia malu.

"iya ^^" Daehyun menerima tangannya dan merekajalan bersama sama

Sebenarnya semenjak Daehyun masuk sekolah dasar di daerah sana, minho sudah kagum dengan sosok wanita ini. Dia mengikuti kemana saja wanita ini. Dan dia berjanji akan menjadi kekasihnya saat SMA nanti.

Sore ini dipantai terlihat seorang anak kecil sendirian dan dia tersenyum menatap pantai

"indahnya…." Gumam Daehyun sembari duduk dan menekuk lututnya.

Tiba tiba datang seorang anak kecil laki laki mendekati Daehyun. Laki laki ini adalah teman dari Minho

"memang….laut itu selalu indah, dimusim apapun dan kapanpun" jawabnya dengan bangga dan tersenyum manis di sebelah Daehyun

Daehyun mendongak dan melihat laki laki yang ada di sampingnya.

"ya betul betul…." Daehyun ikut tersenyum

"apalagi kalau kau berenang ke tengah sana, akan banyak ikan, karang dan kerang yang indah" laki laki ini mengarahkan telunjuknya kea rah laut dengan pantulan matahari terbenam

"ya aku ingin… tapi . aku tidak bisa berenang sama sekali" Daehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melenguh kesal

"memangnya kalau kau bisa berenang ke tengah lau apa yg akan kau cari. Ikan kah?"

"bukan.. aku ingin mencari kerang kerang yang indah untuk dibuat sebuah kalung"

"bukannya kau bisa membelinya? Disekitar sini banyak yang menjualnya?"

"kalau membuat sendiri akan lebih special"

"ohhhh… kalau begitu besok siang datanglah kemari aku akan mencarikan kerang untukmu" wajah laki laki ini terlihat berseri seri "aku juga ingin membuat sebuah gelang" tambahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"apa benar? Kau janji?" Daehyun memberikan kelingkingnya

"janji..!" kelingking mereka saling bertaut tanda sebuah perjanjian telah disahkan. Senyum indah terukir di bibir laki laki kecil ini. Indah.

"ahh baiklah aku akan kembali besok siang" Daehyun berdiri dengan semangat

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa besok …" laki laki kecil itu berlari meninggalkan Daehyun.

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji Daehyun pergi kepantai itu dengan membawa kotak AquaBluenya

"Dimana laki laki itu y?" dia berlari menuju karang yang tinggi untuk mencari sosok mata sipit itu.

"hoeeeeeeee kau dimanaaaaaaa?!" Daehyun berteriak sangat keras.

"aku disini!" laki laki kecil itu ternyata berada di bawah kerang. Dia sedang menggunakan kacamata renang

"he? Kau bisa berenang?"

"ya iyalahh ^^ akukan tinggal dipinggir pantai, pastinya aku bisa, ya sudah turunlah aku akan kedaratan sekarang" laki laki ini berenang menuju daratan, dan Daehyun berlari turun dari karang.

Laki laki kecil ini menuangkan semua kerang yang dia dapat, di permukaan pasir putih.

"wahhhhhh indahnyaaaa… terimakasih ^^. Ayo kita mulai sama sama" Daehyun membuka kotak Aquabluenya yg berisi peralatan untuk membuat gelang dan kalung

Mereka membuatnya dengan penuh senyum, terlihat dimata polos mereka tak ada beban sedikitpun

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

"akhirnya selesai juga ^^" Daehyun membereskan semua barangnya. "terima kasih… ini untuk yang terakhir kali, aku harus pergi dari kota ini" tambah Daehyun sembari berdiri

"ka..kau mau kemana?" laki laki kecil ini terlihat sangat sedih, karena teman yang baru dia kenal kemarin harus segera pergi sesingkat ini.

"aku harus pindah rumah.. ayahku dipindahkan kerja… dan… kalung ini untukmu saja ^^ ini special loo" Daehyun memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher laki laki kecil.

"ohh.. te..terima kasih. Dan ini gelang ini ku berikan pada mu saja. ^^ supaya imbang " laki laki kecil memakaikan gelang di pergelangan kanan Daehyun

"apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" senyum dari Daehyun mulai hilang

"tenang dengan barang special yang kita buat kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi disini.. di pantai ini" kata kata dari Laki laki kecil itu membuat Daehyun tersenyum kembali.

"Namaku Lee Jinki jangan lupa ya ingat namaku Lee Jinki" Laki laki mata sipit ini tersenyum lagi

"ahh iya iya aku ingat. Namamu Lee Jinki lalu namaku Park Daehyun" Daehyun tersenyum dan memegang gelang yg diberikan oleh Jinki

"aku ingat Park Daehyun kalau begitu selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi.." disaat laki laki itu ingin pergi Daehyun memanggilnya lagi

"Jinki-ssi… kalau kita bertemu aku janji akan menjadi kekasihmu ^^. Aku JANJI!" teriak Daehyun dengan sangat keras

Jinki terhenti dan membalikkan badannya

"aku juga berjanji ^^. Aku tak akan lupa dengan janji itu" wajahnya memerah dan akhirnya mereka pergi.

Disisi lain terlihat seorang laki laki, tegap. Minho, dia terlihat sangat geram,

"Jinki!" teriaknya dengan keras.

#FLASHBACCK END#

#AUTHOR POVE END#

#DAEHYUN POV#

Ada sepercik sinar yg menyilaukan mataku. Apa ini sudah pagi?. He? Aku dimana kenpa dikeningkan ada kompres?

"eughh. Jinki?. Aku ingat!. Jinki! Ini jam berapa?!" aku mencari cari jam yg berada didinding

"apa! Jam 06.54!" dengan cepat aku mandi dan menyiapkan diriku untuk menemuinya dipantai.

Aku membuka kotak Aqua blueku dan melihat gelang yg ada disana. Itulah gelang buatan Jinki. Aku segera memakainya.

/tok tok tok/

Saat aku merias terdengar ketukan pintu kamarku

"masuk"

"permisi..he? kau mau kemana?" Minho ternyata dating ingin menjengukku yg semalam tiba tiba jatuh sakit.

"aku harus menemui Jinki sekarang. Aku ingat siapa Jinki. Dan aku ingat siapa kau! ^^"

"kau ingin bertemu Jinki?"

"iya ^^" aku mengambil tas dan hendak pergi kepantai tapi hal itu di cegah oleh Minho

"kau menyukaiku Daehyun. Kau benci dengan Jinki!". Suara mengerikan itu kembali datan ditelingaku

"itu Daehyun yg gagar otak Minho, Daehyun yg asli tidak punya perasaan apapun dengan Minho. Jadi biarkana ku pergi!" suaraku sedikit meninggi

"kau tidak boleh!" Minho menatapku dengan tajam

"aku tau kau menyukaiku, tapi bukan berarti kau memaksaku untuk menyukaimu juga kan Minho!. Kau ini manusia bermuka DUA! Benar apa yg dikatakan Jinki padaku !" dengan kasar aku mendorong Minho dan berlari keluar rumah menuju pantai.

#DAEHYUN POV END#

#AUTHOR POV#

Dipantai ternyata Jinki menunggu Daehyun, ia menyebarkan pandangannya ke sekitar

"Daehyun.. mungkin tak akan pernah datang….."

"Jinki ayoo… kita harus pergi ke kota untuk sampai ke bandara ini sudah jam 7 kau tahu!" teriak Nyonya Lee dari kejauhan.

"iya bu.." dengan terpaksa Jinki berjalan menuju dimana Ibunya berada.. tapi

"JINKI! ANAK PINGGIR PANTAI!. MANA JANJIMU!" teriak Daehyun tak karuan karena sambil berlari

Jinki langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya. Disana terlihat ada Daehyun dan Minho mengikuti di belakangnya

"Dae..Daehyun?"

"hahahahahahha" Daehyun tertawa dan menangiis secara bersamaan dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan gelang yg dia pakai "aku menepati Janjiku :')"

"Daehyun kau ingat" Jinki berjalan mendekati Daehyun

"iya Jinki-ssi aku ingat. Aku sangat ingat jelas"

"baiklah kau masih ingat denganku. Aku sangat bersyukur" Jinki membalikkan badannya dan mengusap airmatanya sambil berjalan hendak meninggalkan Daehyun. Tapi lagi lagi langkah itu terhenti setelah Daehyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jinki-ssi. Hiks.. kau yg tidak menepati janjimu.. kau pergi begitu saja. Kita berjanjii akan bertemu di tempat ini dengan kalung dan gelang yg kita buat bersama. Dan kita berjanji akan menjadi sepasang kekasih jika kau dan aku bertemu lagi.. hikss kau melupakannya" Daehyun menangis sangat keras dan menatap ke Arah punggung Jinki.

"maaf tapi aku harus…"

"baiklahh.. kalau itu maumu" Daehyun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan sambil menangis tapi tiba tiba ada yg menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan wajahnya didadanya. Jinki memeluknya dengan erat "Maaf . aku harus menyuruh Minho untuk tidak lagi mencintaimu dan aku yg akan mencintamu Hyunie"

Daehyun mematung dan membalas pelukan dari Jinki. Minho yg melihat mereka berdua akhirnya dia menundukkan wajahnya

"Minho.. jangan sedih begitu" Jinki memeluk Minho. "Kau akan menjadi sahabatku, kita akan bersahabat sampai akhir hayat hahaha ^^" Jinki tertawa lepas

"aku tak ingin bersahabat denganmu hahahahaha ^^" minho tertawa diikuti dengan Daehyun serta Jinki.

"tapi ingat Jinki aku juga tak ingin bersahabat denganmu" Daehyun memanyunkan bibirnya

"iya aku juga tidak mau ^^. Hahahahahhahaha" Jinki mengelus kepala Daehyun

"Saranghae ^^"

"hmm. Tunggu aku disini ya, aku akan segera menyelesaikan sekolahku disana dan bertemu lagi denganmu" Jinki memeluk Daehyun dengan erat

"Tenang dengan kalung dan gelang yg kita buat kita bisa bertemu lagi disini di pantai ini"

THE END

Mohon REVIEWNYA COMMENT APA AJA BOLEH pokoknya yg MEMBANGUN MENYEMANGATI #plak *kebanyakan ngemeng

^^ hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheeheh bye bye


End file.
